


Postmadern musicalstuck!

by ReddestReaction



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 60stuck, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Music, Classical Music, Fight Club References, Forbidden Love, Grease References, Hormones, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Multi, Postmodern Jukebox, Racism, Songfic, hairspray references, inspired by musicals, might be more - Freeform, musicalstuck?, well not really troll vs humans?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 07:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReddestReaction/pseuds/ReddestReaction
Summary: in which the author tries to write a mixture of grease, west side story, and hairspray while not knowing anything about the 60s and fucking it up because apparently she wrote fight club in hee that isn't in the 60s but fuck it because she wanted to write a musical and she thought it would be a good idea and jesus christ this is long what was she thinking.





	1. Hairspray 1

##  => Let us begin

 

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XCX56h12dT4 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XCX56h12dT4)

 

We start this beautiful musical on a rainy day, where a certain nubby-horned troll is awakened by his alarm clock. He stretches and yawns, getting out of bed.  He ruffled his hair and throws on a shirt, before looking out the window at the nicer slums part of Cantown.

 

**_We're a thousand miles from comfort_ **

**_We have traveled land and sea_ **

**_But as long as you are with me_ **

**_There's no place I rather be_ **

 

He throws on his jean jacket, saying goodbye to his pet crab before running downstairs where his guardians, Spades Slick and Ms Paint. In on hand, Ms Paint held a pot of coffee in one hand, pouring some into her husbands cup, and a bagged lunch for her children. She hands Karkat his lunch with a pat on the head before sending him off.

 

**_I would wait forever_ **

**_Exulted in the sea_ **

**_As long as I am with you_ **

**_My heart continues to beat_ **

 

He notices that the umbrella is gone, meaning that Kankri must’ve left early… and that he was left with no other option but  walking in the rain. 

 

**_With every step we take_ **

**_Kyoto to The Bay_ **

**_Strolling so casually_ **

 

As he strolls the street you can see trolls cleaning as humans leisure around while smoking. You see signs that read “we don’t serve aliens” and “horns are for cars” and other racist slurs. He walks on one side of the street, the side only trolls are allowed on.

 

**_We're different and the same_ **

**_Gave you another name_ **

**_Switch up the batteries_ **

 

**_If you gave me a chance_ **

**_I would take it_ **

**_It's a shot in the dark_ **

**_But I'll make it_ **

 

He waves at the trolls he passes, them tipping their hats politely or ignoring him completely. He waves at his friends who stood at the bus stop, a bus full of humans driving past and nearly splashing them if not for Terezi’s quick umbrella skills.

 

He tries to cross the street but some assholes cut him off, which he promptly flicks off. HE scowls, trying again.

 

**_Know with all of your heart_ **

**_You can't shame me_ **

**_When I am with you_ **

**_There's no place I rather be_ **

 

Running over to his friend he greets them all. A hug to the stylish Kanaya, a fist bump the snooty Sollux, a smack on the back from the loud and brash Terezi, avoiding the sweaty Equis, and a hair ruffle (pet) the catgirl Nepeta.

 

**_N-n-no, no no, no place I rather be_ **

**_N-n-no, no no, no place I rather be_ **

**_N-n-no, no no, no place I rather be_ **

 

For a moment his eyes lock on a certain car filled with five blondes, the Stri-Lalondes, driving past. One of the Striders, glances over him and for a moment, he swears he thinks he sees him winks at him or something. 

 

_ The nerve of some people,  _ Karkat thinks.

 

**_We staked out on a mission_ **

**_To find our inner peace_ **

**_Make it everlasting_ **

**_So nothing's incomplete_ **

 

A ragged ran down bus pulls in, it being marked with racial slurs and other vulgar discrepancies. Everyone climbs onto the bus and as Karkat strolls to find a seat, the bus pulls off, knocking him into a seat. Terezi cackles, sitting next to the spiderbitch Vriska, giving her a fist pump.

 

The ride was excruciating with everyone chatting and cackling, airplanes and paper balls being thrown, people jabbing each other with umbrellas. The next words are almost ironic at this point but he wouldn’t have it other way, it being a thing he has grown accustomed to.

 

**_It's easy being with you_ **

**_Sacred simplicity_ **

**_As long as we're together_ **

**_There's no place I rather be_ **

 

They arrive at school, everyone piling off, Karkat being assaulted by the exhaust smoke as it pulls off. He coughs, before being bumped into by a human that tells him to “watch it”. 

 

At school, either you wore a jean jacket, a leather jacket, or a letterman jacket. Or no jacket at all but then you are ridiculed for either being poor (in the Nitrams case) or being a dick (in Kankris case).

 

**_With every step we take_ **

**_Kyoto to The Bay_ **

**_Strolling so casually_ **

 

He quickly files into the school, earning glares from all the humans which he rewards with solid middle fingers. If he wasn’t a cocky, arrogant asshole he would be more careful. He sees Terezi and if he didn’t already know that she was blind, he would’ve called out and waved for her to wait up.

 

**_We're different and the same_ **

**_Gave you another name_ **

**_Switch up the batteries_ **

 

He quickly chases after her into their shared class. Not that he actually cares about being on punctual or anything, almost sure that he would be sent to the principal's office within the first 15 minutes for being alive.

 

**_If you gave me a chance_ **

**_I would take it_ **

**_It's a shot in the dark_ **

**_But I'll make it_ **

 

**_Know with all of your heart_ **

**_You can't shame me_ **

**_When I am with you_ **

**_There's no place I rather be_ **

 

He comes to find that his seat next to Terezi is seat is taken by the Stri-douche, causing him to having to sit somewhere else. His eyes glazes the classroom. He could either sit in front of Strider or in the very back of the classroom behind everyone and not see the board. If he didn’t know that the teacher calls on him just to torment him, he would be somewhat tempted to do the latter.

 

**_N-n-no, no no, no place I rather be_ **

**_N-n-no, no no, no place I rather be_ **

**_N-n-no, no no, no place I rather be_ **

 

He plops down, tapping his pencil on the desk, impatient. Strider decides that it would be a good idea to play with the back of his chair, which goes unnoticed by the teacher. Karkat almost breaks his pencil by the end of class. One down, six more to go.

 

The song continues in the background now, purely as irony as Karkat suffers through his classes with irritation written all over his expression. We watch our protagonist constantly being pestered and bullied. By the end of the day, there are several pencils swallowed by his hair to never be returned.

 

**_N-n-no, no no, no place I rather be_ **

**_N-n-no, no no, no place I rather be_ **

**_N-n-no, no no, no place I rather be_ **

 

Again he his the last on on the bus on his bus ride home, falling in the aisle rather than in a seat this time. He is offered a hand by Kanaya who scoots over and allows him to sit with her.

 

**_When I am with you_ **

**_There's no place I rather be_ **

 

He practically kicks open his door as he comes home, finding his adoptive mother, Ms. Paint, folding someone else’s laundry. She had made her own laundromat business while her husband dealt with shadier business that she’d rather not worry her pretty little head about.

 

She greets Karkat with a kiss on the cheek.

 

Kankri sat at the dining room table, doing his homework, his back to the front room. Karkat looks around before turning on his favorite program, the Corny Collins with Corny Collins. He had missed a bit of the beginning of the theme song, the roll call starting.

 

The kids introduced themselves. The only ones of importance hat Karkat could recognize is Jane Crocker, Joey and Jude St. Claire, and Dave Strider. Fucking Strider still wearing his fucking sunglasses. What kind of douche wears sunglasses inside? The Strider’s that’s who.

 

“Could you please turn down that despicable noise?” Kankri hisses.

 

“Don’t you have a desk in your room?” Karkat dismisses. 

 

“Boys, be nice.” Ms Paint reprimands. Karkat flicks Kankri off causing Kankri to scoff before getting up and going up to his room.

 

Mr Egbert comes in, asking about his laundry, offering to pay up front with interest the stains and being a day late to pick them up. Ms Paint giggles, patting the man on the chest and telling him that he could pay him back with one of his homemade cakes.

 

His son pokes his head in fidgeting a bit. John Egbert is the the most stupidest human you have ever had the displeasure of meeting. The stupid human was from downtown, which was also connected to his father’s shop... Well, more like his grandmother’s shop, filled with gags and do-dads of all different sorts to tickle what humans call their “funny bone”. The Egberts were moderately kind, not really having the same kind of ignorance other humans seemed to acquire.

 

“What you watchin’?”he asks, peeking his head inside. “Oh look! It’s Jane!”

 

John smiles, seeing his cousin, Jane dancing while Karkat scowls. Jane had the camera trained on her, mostly due to her mother’s influence.  _ No better way to put the name of the heiress to a baking company then arrogantly selling her to the medium as one of the “Nicest Kids in town” _ , Karkat thinks.

 

“I heard from Jane that there was a shindig happening across town, hosting a bachelor's mic night. Their introducing a new singer tonight. Heard it’s going to be a gas. And even better,”John leans in, whispering. “Heard it was going to be a mixer.”

 

“My ass.” Karkat says, rolling his eyes. There was no way there was going to a be a mixer of any kind. Trolls and humans are separated in every way imaginable, from what jobs they could get to places they could live, food they ate and clothes they wore. 

 

“It’s true. Heard that it’s going down at a place called the Scratch.”

 

Ms Paint overhears the conversation, putting down her iron. She looks over at the kids concerned, biting her lip. 

 

“The Scratch is in a bad neighborhood, John. Filled with crime and hate.” she says, gently. John’s face deflates. “It’s owned by the English family and while some are pleasant… other’s might not be.”

 

“Oh.”

 

The English family was known to be a large gang that owned half of troll territory within and have some influence on human territory as well. The leader of the group, Lord English, is rumored to be a ruthless mob boss lost in time who may or may not feast on the body and souls of his victims. 

 

“I’m not discouraging you from going.” she says gently. “But please be careful. Also, perhaps you should…” she holds out Slicks card. The Spade icon. Spades Slick, a gangster of his own right and leader of the Felt. The Felt didn’t discriminate when i cam to terrorizing people. Having an alliance with him… could be an asset if played right.

 

“One last announcement before the last dance of the night.” Corny Collins announces. He waves over one of the bachelorettes, Christine. She was a redhead who had been on the show for 3 year and had been runner up for lead dancer, a spot Jane has had for 5 years. She looked visibly upset while still having her cookie cutter smile.”come on up Christine and telling us the news.”

 

“Well, something has come up and due to this… emergency, i will be taking the next nine months off the show… meaning my spot is open for any lucky girl who wants it.”

 

“Wow… nine months?” Corny says. “We’re sorry to hear that. We hope to see you again, Christine, and will miss you.”

 

“Thank you, Corny.”

 

“How about you lead our next dance? A little goodbye present.”

 

You could see the lip twitch in Jane’s smile. This was Corny’s show, so he could do whatever he wanted but i was painfully obvious that Jane was the main asset to the show. Christine smiles and takes the position next to Dirk, curtsying. He bows with a smile.

 

##  => Be a prick

 

Wow, that’s rude. But whatever. 

 

You are Dave Strider and tonight, the Scratch is having a bachelor mic night. You plan on making all the hunnies swoon with your sweet lyrics and seductive voice. You’re confident that it wouldn’t take much, each Strider being the walking embodiment of a sex god.

 

The Scratch was in the smack dab of human and troll territory and owned by the English family. If it weren’t for you big Sis, Roxy putting in a god word with the owner of this place, you’d probably wouldn’t be performing tonight.

 

Speaking of which, your big Sis has been flirting with some troll by the name of Callie Ophee for quite the hot second and you don’t really know how to feel about that at the moment. It’s got you itching under the collar for sure but good for her, you guess.

 

Dave adjusts his tie and combs his fingers through his hair.

 

“Dave!” Jade giggles, throwing her arms around his neck and pecking his lips. Dave smiles, returning the favor. 

 

“Howdy Harley.” he says, his Texan accent slipping from him. Jade Harley was truly a sight to behold, despite the binoculars she wore. Definitely an 8 out of 10.

 

“What song are you going to sing tonight?”

 

“Not sure yet, but it’ll be something fun. I assure ya.” he says with a wink. She giggles her adorable nerdy giggle.

 

“Did you hear about Christine?”

 

“Yeah, heard that it’s Corny’s.”

 

“What?!?” Jade blushes, her eyes widening with disbelief. She sputters with embarrassment. “There- There’s no way that’s true… right?”

 

“It’s just a rumor but i’ve heard about some nasty things broads do to get famous.” Dave shrugs. He hopes it’s just a rumor, he really liked Corny. Had been watching his show since he was just a tot. “What… did you want her spot?”

 

“Well, i did… now i don’t know what to feel.”

 

Dirk comes through the door, ripping off the stupid shirt and tie he wears for the show, Jane in tow. Jane was blabbing about how he was performing tonight and how she already knows what song he should sing.

 

“Hi, Janey!” Roxy smiles. Jane snaps out of her trance before smiling.

 

“Isn’t it too early to be drinking, Lalonde?” she jokes. Jane’s eyes flick from the cup on the counter to the troll behind it, her mood souring. It was no secret that Jane was racist. Like… really racist. “You never know when somebody will try something.”

 

“Oh hush, Janey. Callie is such a sweetheart.” Roxie says, smiling back at Callie. “Besides, it’s not even alcohol.”

 

“I see.” Jane’s lips pursed, her eyes still not leaving Callie. The troll shrivels under her stair, turning and walking to the back of the diner. Roxie groans. “Are we sure a mixer was the best idea. I’m sure my mother…”

 

“Nu-uh. If she would’ve planned this party. It’d be a bomber… no offense.”

 

It was true. Jane’s mother was a very high class and rude woman, who measured everyone to a certain standard that nobody could actually manage to stand tall enough to it. Not even Dirk has measured up to it, and he’s been dating Jane for a year now, which is a surprise for everyone seeing how he used to run through dames like water.

 

“Besides, the guy requested that it be a mixer. Rented out the whole place.” Roxy giggles.

 

“Sounds like a prick.” Dirk scoffs, making Roxy giggle more.

 

“Then you should like him.” Hal, Dirk’s twin brother says, stepping into the diner. Hal had a bloody lip and the sleeves to his jacket torn off.

 

“Oh my gosh, Hal!” Roxie gasps. “What happened?”

 

“You should see the other guys.” he chuckles. Callie comes out of the back, takes one look at Hal, and returns to the kitchen briefly for supplies to clean him up. 

 

Hal was the odd one out of the Striders. Even though he was born 5 minutes before Dirk was, he had been sickly all of his life and extremely controversial due to it. He didn’t care about image like the other Stri-Lalondes. Bro didn’t seem to have a problem as long as he didn’t come crying to him when he gets his ass kicked, which was a given.

 

“What happened?” Callie asks, looking up at Hal with concern.

 

“It was nothing, doll.” Hal says with a wink. Callie rolls her eyes. 

 

“If there is fighting on my father’s turf, then he will see to it that it is stopped.”

 

“If that happens… how will i have any fun?”

 

##  =>

 

You are Caliborn for a moment and you are missing a fang. Father is going to have your head but the blood and adrenaline in your body tells you that it was worth it. The Hal human has exceeded your expectations.

 

You get dressed for this dreadful evening, making sure not to irritate any of your bruising.

 

##  =>

 

Kankri heads a knock at his window, revealing an older cat-troll at his window. He raises an eyebrow but open the window for his friends, knowing it to be rude to leave a woman waiting. She (pounces) tackles him onto the floor with a “Kankitten!”

 

“Meulin!” he whimpers.

 

“Hello, Kanny.” Porrim greets following Meulin’s example. Aranea and Meenah followed suit. “We are going to a mixer tonight.”

 

“Hello Porrim, this is quite unexpected. Did you notify my guardians that you are here before so rudely inviting yourselves in?”

 

“Hush, KanKritter, and get ready! I want to shake a leg tonight!” Meenah says, ruffling through Kankri’s closet for something to wear. Kankri blushes.

 

“And who said i was going, it is rude to assume such.”

 

“It wasn’t really a question.” Meenah says pulling out one of Kankri’s “righteous” leggings. The ones that go all the way up to his chest. She throws them at him and takes of her leather jacket. “Here.”

 

Porrim ties a red scarf around Kankri’s neck to complete the outfit, nodding in approval. The girls usher him out the window, constantly cutting off his long protests. Kankri could never truly say no to his friends, it often putting him far more trouble then needed or worth.

 

Damara sat in the car, twirling her hair around her finger and chewing gum. Ms Paint seems to notice her soon out the window, requesting to back before midnight and waving goodbye. Of course, she was worried but her boys were no longer grubs. That didn’t stop her from phoning Slick about their whereabouts.


	2. hairspray 2?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> at the party

###  => Observe the party

 

You’re not really sure what you were expecting.The mixer was more or less mixed. The trolls had one side and the humans had another, there being an actual rope to separate the two sides. From almost every angle you have been in, the trolls side looks smaller. All the singers on the list were humans, as if for some reasons the trolls weren’t allowed to participate. Your cousins, Calliope and Caliborn, weren’t supposed to be working tonight but they are. And not even a tip or an thank you.

 

You grind your teeth. This was not what you wanted.

 

It’s almost your turn to perform and everyone looks stiff. Your worried that this party's going to fall flat on its face if you don’t do something.

 

Dirk sits at a booth with Hal, tapping hi finger. Several acts have come on and yet the main attraction isn’t here. The prick. What a waste of time.

 

Suddenly the lights are dimmed and music starts to play. There’s a “WOO!” from the trolls side before you see a bloke jumping on the table. Dirk licks his lips at the sight of him, it giving him an uncomfortable feeling in his jeans.

 

His skin was unusually sunkissed, it making it even more obvious that his isn’t from around here. His muscles was rippled in ways that made Dirk want to lick them (in the most no homo way possible). Even the binoculars on his face didn’t take way from his chiseled chin and Adonis smile. And those shorts. It should be a crime to look so fine.

 

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DX3v6ZDhYgQ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DX3v6ZDhYgQ)

 

**_Hey little girl with the cash to burn_ **

 

The new guy grabs a troll’s hands, offering her to dance with him. She quickly accepts, allowing him to dance with her before trading partners with another, kissing her hand. 

 

**_Well, I'm selling something you won't return_ **

 

The lyrics he sung were absolutely crude, but he pulled them off well. He shreds of his jacket revealing said arms and… gosh did Dirk have the weirdest boner right now.

 

Hey little girl, take me off the shelf

'Cause it's hard having fun playing with yourself

 

Both Meenah and Aranea lift an eyebrow at the boys stunt, never seeing anything like it. Sure there were times human had taken interest in trolls but that was usually behind closed doors and never brought up unless for slander. This guy… this guy was something dangerous.

 

**_Once you browse through the whole selection_ **

**_Shake those hips in my direction_ **

 

Porrim takes a long swig of her milkshake, causing Kankri to sink in his seat, knowing exactly what that entailed. He tried to look anywhere but at this blatantly lewd scene. His eyes strayed over to some greaser looking troll’s, him looking a bit displeased that his date has left him high and dry for the new guy in a matter of moment.

 

**_Bring it back if she never did see_ **

**_Take me home and then unwrap me_ **

 

This guy was something… sex on legs some would call it, watching him twist and turn with every broad he could get his hands on. Some getting caresses, some getting kisses, some getting a wink with mock pistols… Dirk never wished to be a gal so hard before.

 

**_Shop around with every dollar, I've got to be_ **

**_The ladies' choice, ladies' choice, the ladies' choice_ **

 

In seconds he had riled up all the troll gals into dancing to impress, labeling himself “the ladies’ choice’. With another ‘Woo’, he makes his way over to the human side, kicking the rope separating the two over.

 

**_Hey little girl looking for a sale_ **

**_Hey little girl looking for a sale_ **

 

He grabs Calliope’s hand, going a little jig with her before turning and doing the same with Caliborn (though a bit more reluctantly).

 

**_And test drive this American male_ **

**_Test drive this American male_ **

 

Hal smirks.

 

“I guess you were , right. Dude is a total prick.” 

 

Roxy giggles as Dirk visibly swallows.

 

“This guy is unreal.” Dirk says, his voice dilating in arousal.

 

“I don’t know Dirk, he looks very real.” Dave says.

 

**_It's gonna take cash to fill my tank_ **

**_Gonna take cash to fill my tank_ **

**_So let's crack open your piggy bank_ **

**_Let's crack open your piggy bank_ **

**_Hey little girl, you're window shopping_ **

**_I got somethings traffic stopping_ **

 

Jake shimmies way over, instigating exchanges with any and every girl he can get his hands on. Then for a moment, he drags another gent onto the floor. Everyone look visibly concerned but Jake pays it no mind, clearly only wanting to have a good time.

 

**_Hey little girl on a spending spree_ **

**_I don't come cheap but the kisses come free_ **

 

There was this strange motion where he pretends to load a gun and shoot it, which for some reason was swooning worth seeing how it effectively worked as he dragged it up his body as he sung the next lyrics.

 

**_Closer inspection, I'm sure that you'll agree_ **

**_I'm the ladies' choice, ladies' choice, ladies' choice_ **

 

The whole crowd goes “Whoo!” This time before Jake walks up to their table, giving everyone his signature smile. 

 

“English. Jake English. And you’d might be?”

 

“Jane! Jane Crocker.” Jane says, holding out her hand. Jake kisses it.

 

“Roxy Lalonde. And that’s my sister, Rose.”

 

He winks at both of them.

 

“I’m Jade Harley.”

 

“Harley? My gosh, we might be related.” he smiles. 

 

“Really?”

 

“Might be. Gotta get back but let’s chat some more…” his eyes glazes over Dirk for a moment. Dirk shifts uncomfortably. “But right now…”

 

**_Hey little girl on a spending spree_ **

**_I don't come cheap but the kisses come free_ **

**_On closer inspection, I'm sure that you'll agree_ **

 

He grabs Dirk’s hand and drags him to the dancefloor. He dances around him as if challenging him to a dance off. And boy did he pick a partner. As they danced, Jake continued to dance, the two plucking random women from the dancefloor to show themselves off with. Jake’s eye however stayed trained on Dirk.

 

**_Oh, hey little girl, listen to my plea_ **

**_I come with a lifetime guarantee_ **

**_One day maybe you will find the baby makes three_ **

**_It's the ladies' choice, I'm the ladies' choice_ **

**_The ladies' choice, I'm the ladies' choice_ **

**_Choice, choice, I'm the ladies' choice_ **

 

As he ties up the song, he exchanges several imitation shootings, causing the girls to swoon and faint into their dates arms. He blows his both of his mock pistols at dirk, Dirk playing along and pretending to dodge his bullets, and when the beat stops, Jake successfully places on of the barrels at Dirk’s heart and blows on the other.

 

“Now fish just got interesting.” Meenah giggles.

 

As the next singer got up to retrieve the mic, Jake stops her.

 

“No, no, no. I want to hear a troll next. I’ve been waiting for something extravagant tonight.” he says, scooping out the tables. And as if on cue, Terezi begins to cackle.

 

“Karkles will sing for you.” she says, loud enough for everyone to here.

 

“Terezi, no!”

 

“Aw c’mon! Sing one of your sappy love songs!”

 

“Yeah, Karkitty, you have the purrrties of voices.”

 

“No! No! Sollux help.”

 

“Get you bitch ass up and do it KK.”

 

“I hate you. I hate you guys so much.”

 

“Now now, you don’t have to do it if you don’t want to.” Jake says.

 

“Yeah, you can be a pussy if you want to.” Dave mocks. Karkat glares, slamming his hands on the table. 

 

“What did you just call me.”

 

“Nothing you aren’t.” Dave challenges. “Beep beep meow.”

 

Karkat growls. 

 

“Ugh. Fine! Fine! I’ll do it, just to shut your ignoramus load gapers.”

As Karkat climbs the stage, he see John who gives a small intimidated thumbs up. He responds with a middle finger but john knew that it meant well. John has heard Karkat sing many of times.

 

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yq4KA0mUnC8 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yq4KA0mUnC8)

 

Karkat looks around at all the faces he could identify as the music starts to play, a knot tangling in his stomach. However, when his eyes settle on Terezi, he felt at ease. 

 

**_Every time when I look in the mirror_ **

**_All these lines on my face getting clearer_ **

 

He has loved Terezi for such a long time… but yet, his love for her has gone nowhere… has driven her off at times. He felt so distant from her now, he had to let her go. And so this song… this particular song… was for her.

 

**_The past is gone_ **

**_It went by, like dusk to dawn_ **

 

Everyone could sense the emotion as he sings, if not see it on his face. The performance was something for sure, causing everyone to look at him with absolute awe. 

 

**_Isn't that the way_ **

**_Everybody's got the dues in life to pay_ **

 

Jake licks his lips, this was the talent he was looking for. And the message, oh golly the message. His eyes strays on one particular dovetail blonde, licking his lips.

 

**_I know nobody knows_ **

**_Where it comes and where it goes_ **

**_I know it's everybody sin_ **

**_You got to lose to know how to win_ **

 

Karkat hadn’t realized he had started crying at one point but it hadn’t disrupted his performance in the slightest. In fact it was more powerful than ever. He thinks about all time wasted worrying about what quadrant he wanted Terezi to be in that he had lost sight on their relationship in general.

 

He trained his eyes to land anywhere but Terezi.

 

**_Half my life_ **

**_Is books, written pages_ **

**_Live and learn from fools and_ **

**_From sages_ **

**_You know it's true, oh_ **

**_All these feelings come back to you_ **

 

For a moment, the realism hits Dave as hears Karkat sing. That this was true raw emotion, not something rehearsed. He sees John stiffen and fiddle with his fingers, something he does when he feels guilty about something. But what would John have to feel guilty about.

 

_ He wouldn’t… _ Dave thinks but his mind couldn’t wrap his head around it.

 

**_Sing with me, sing for the years_ **

**_Sing for the laughter, sing for the tears_ **

**_Sing with me, just for today_ **

**_Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away_ **

 

**_Yeah, sing with me, sing for the year_ **

**_Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear_ **

**_Sing with me, just for today_ **

**_Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away_ **

 

Kankri sees the hurt on his brother’s face, sympathizing at the deepest of level. He had also had the one-sided romantic inclinations with a Pyrope, the female slipping through his fingers when she had gotten into a redrom with the eldest Captor sibling. He stood no real chance, if he was honest with himself.

 

**_Dream on_ **

**_Dream on_ **

**_Dream on_ **

**_Dream until your dreams come true_ **

**_Dream on_ **

**_Dream on_ **

**_Dream on_ **

**_Dream until your dreams come true_ **

**_Dream on_ **

**_Dream on_ **

**_Dream on_ **

**_Dream on_ **

**_Dream on_ **

**_Dream on_ **

**_Dream on_ **

 

Karkat throws away all his fantasies of terezi and what could have been. Scrapping and pasting memories of which he was fond.

 

**_Sing with me, sing for the year_ **

**_Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear_ **

**_Sing with me, just for today_ **

**_Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away_ **

**_Sing with me, sing for the year_ **

**_Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear_ **

**_Sing with me, just for today_ **

**_Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away_ **

 

Karkat quickly gets up and storms off the stage and out of the diner, Kankri and Porrim following soon after. The diner sat quiet for a moment before someone worked up the courage to continue.


	3. Grease 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no everyone takes kindly to the mixer

##  => Be utterly pissed off

 

“Just Wwho does the this hotshot think he is?” Cronus says, growling. He pulls out his cigarettes and lights one. He takes a long drag.“One song and he got all the dames dripping like a honeycomb.”

 

“You’re just made that he stole your date.” Rufioh jokes. “Was hoping she’d warm your bed tonight?”

 

Cronus takes another long drag. He truly did. It wasn’t easy picking up dolls when you are an Ampora. Especially the son of Dualscar Ampora, a “enforcer” in a crime organization back in the day. Amporas weren’t exactly liked… by anyone really.

 

“Yeah. Now i ain’t got no one.” Cronus huffs, watching his date write her number on the new guy’s shoulder with several other desperate broads. 

 

This guy is an english, ain’t he? Why is he so popular?

 

“Yo English.” a Strider calls out. “You were talking about being related to my Harley earlier.”

 

“Oh, yes. You see my nana was a Harley herself, the old gal. My genes don’t stray too far from the proverbial tree no doubt?”

 

“Is there a reason you’re comfortable being around space cadets?”

 

“Space Cadets” being a slur for “aliens” which is a slur for trolls.

 

Jake winces.

 

“Well, i was taken in by some kind folks, so i don’t really mind the body in most cases.” he says, his wink straying off to a Strider, who turns his gaze a way. “I enjoy a little adventure every now and again.”

 

“Yeah, well that type adventure seeking isn’t welcome here. So if you ain’t looking for a trip around the bend, you better cool it.”

 

Jake licks his lips. He isn’t looking for trouble, but he is always ready for fisticuffs if need be. He has had plenty of controtations within his life, and many more to come he is sure of it.

 

“Well, not everyone can believe in free love, i suppose. Will have to keep my nose to the ground then.” Jake says. “Now if you excuse me, i want to get every dames number by he end of the night.”


	4. hairspray 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> karkat is embarrased

##  => Be utterly embarrassed

 

You pretend last night didn’t happen. That it was the song that made you all emotional, not Terezi. This isn’t about her… but then you hear the rumor that both Vriska and she was flirting with John last night.

 

And it makes you crumble. You don’t really know what do with that information, so you pretend to be sick so you don’t have to go to school. Ms Paint doesn’t question it and Slick hasn’t been home in days, so you guess it works for the best.

 

“Oh… i do sew and repair… for a little extra. I also do knitting classes on Sunday after mass… no the classes are free but you have to bring your own materials… oh, i’m sorry…” Ms Paint paced on the phone, a customer on the line. “Oh...oh my… are you sure?”

 

Karkat’s ears perk, hearing the excitement from his stab mom’s voice.

 

“Of course… i can have one done in a week. No, not at all. And who might this be?” She says scrambling for a pen. When the phone call ends she claps her hands wait a “Oh joy!”

 

“Something happen?”

 

“Hm… oh, it’s nothing to be worried about dear. How are you feeling?”

 

Karkat sulks. “Better, i guess.”

 

“Would you like anything?”

 

“No thank you. I’m good.”

 

“I’d thought i find you here.” says a sassy voice. Karkat groans as his cerulean blooded friend flicks off the television. She smirks at the sad sad redblood, completely embarrassed for him. 

 

“Karkat.” she shakes her head. “Look at you being a lame sadsack. Do you really think that sitting at home with your mommy is going to make Terezi go away?”

 

“No… i just… need a moment.”

 

“Yeah well, it’s time to wake up sleeping beauty. You had your chance and you blew it, so what now, going to be a sourpuss about it. Terezi deserves better, and you know it.”

 

She does deserve better.

 

“Why are you hear, Vriska.”

 

“What? Can’t i be a great friend who cares about her friends from time to time? I’m not the cold-hearted bitch you guys always make me out to be.”

 

“I’ll believe it when i see it.” Karkat dismisses. “So…”

 

“Fine. terezi sent me here. Said that i’m the only one who could probably get you out of the apartment.” she says. “Something about how she’s probably the last person you’d want to see.”

 

“Well, she’s right about on thing.”

 

“Karkat.” Vriska scolds.

 

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eCUoh8Vn5hA&list=PLJZH8sevmMq4yD3ezQ3jFJfw68ZU1f_NS&index=25 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eCUoh8Vn5hA&list=PLJZH8sevmMq4yD3ezQ3jFJfw68ZU1f_NS&index=25)

 

**If you wake up and don't want to smile**

**If it takes just a little while**

**Open your eyes and look at the day**

**You'll see things in a different way**

 

Vriska’s voice is bold and brassy but cocky like her. She walks around the room, her finger lingering on everything she touches as she plays itsy-bitsy spider on everything, opening curtains with dramatic looking over her shoulder poses.

 

**Don't stop thinking about tomorrow**

**Don't stop, it'll soon be here**

**It'll be, better than before**

**Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone**

 

She braces his chair, draping herself over it. 

 

**Why not think about times to come?**

**And not about the things that you've done**

**If your life was bad to you**

**Just think what tomorrow will do**

 

She lifts the chair and dumps him out of it, him hitting the floor. She drags him to the kitchen sink, grabbing a rag and wetting, whipping his face. Karkat reacts, just a good as Vriska expects, dragging him to his room and going through his closet.

 

Don't stop thinking about tomorrow

Don't stop, it'll soon be here

It'll be, better than before,

Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone

 

“Now Karkat. I don’t have to dress you myself, do i?” she says threateningly.

 

“Get the fuck out of my way.” He quickly reacts, pushing her out of the way. He slams the door behind him. She stands outside his door, telling him to dress cute.

 

Karkat comes out with one of his signature sweaters and jeans, which was admittedly cute. She smirks, leading him by the collar of his sweater.

 

**All I want is to see you smile**

**If it takes just a little while**

**I know you don't believe that it's true**

**I never meant any harm to you**

 

These lyrics made Karkat look up at her. Vriska was known for being a wild girl, the wildest out of the Serket’s. She is he one who caused Terezi to go blind, who paralyzed Tavros, who almost killed Aradia and yet he she is dragging a depressed Karkat around and singing to him.

 

**Don't stop thinking about tomorrow**

**Don't stop, it'll soon be here**

**It'll be, better than before,**

**Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone**

 

**Don't stop thinking about tomorrow**

**Don't stop, it'll soon be here**

**It'll be, better than before**

**Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone**

 

##  => feel the shame running in your veins

 

You are Dirk Strider and you are utterly fucked.

 

Last night after the intriguing display, you went home with Jake’s number and a boner that just wouldn’t quit. And even though you have an amazing girlfriend… you couldn’t stop yourself from thinking about the cassanova.

 

You wanted to know what he would feel like pressed against you, touching you, inside of...no stop it. You are not a queer, you have Jane. Jane Crocker, your girlfriend. That didn’t stop you from rubbing one out to Jake though.

 

You decide last night did not happen.

 

So when you do down to breakfast, you did not expect Rose, Hal, Roxy, Dave, and Bro to be giving huge smirks. Bro had set everything up, him in a fucking apron making fucking bro-cakes and everything. Roxy had set you a chair at the head of the table, meaning that, yes, this is about you. You groan.

 

“Good morning family.”

 

“Good morning, good brother of mine.” Dave says. “Finest morning yet, i’d say. A real enchanting one today. Might find a fairytale today if i’m lucky.”

 

You snort, opening the fridge, looking for the orange juice, trying to avoid…

 

“Over here, Dirky.” Roxy says, holding up a glass that Bro handed to her. She pours a nice tall glass of orange juice and sits it at the foot of the table. Fuck.

 

“Thanks, Lalonde.” You say, looking at the chair. 

 

“Dirk, it would be in your best interest to sit in the chair and “get this over with”. The more your prolong this, the longer that we will sit and wait. And from what i can infer from the sausages links that Bro is hiding in the sink, we are being as subtle as we can be as of right now.” Rose says, holding up the newspaper and reading it.

 

You groan.

 

Yeah, you expect something like this. So you sit and try you very darnest to not groan when you get a plate full of fucking eggs, bacon, sausages, and buns. Yes buns, not bread or toast. Fucking buns.

 

Hal slides the butter toward you, winking.

 

“Don’t worry, they’ve been warmed up.”

 

“I hate all of you. Every single one of you.”

 

“Listen lil’ man, we are glad that you are being honest and open with yourself.” Bro says.

 

You raise an faux eyebrow at Bro. You pretend that you don’t know what they are talking about. 

 

“Is that Jakey’s shirt?” Roxy asks.

 

Your face burns behind your shades, because yes, you are indeed wearing English’s shirt. Okay so, you may or may not have gotten more than Jake’s number last night.

 

“So… how long has this been set up?” you ask between you facepalm.

 

“To be honest, i have one of these set up for all of you, you’re was the tamest because i knew you’d be the first one. Dave’s on the other hand…” Bro answers, casually pouring more bro-cake batter into the pan.

 

Everyone looked startled at this. Roxy slams her hand on the table.

 

“Is that what the flowers were for!” she squeaks.

 

“And the lip gloss and pearls. Lip gloss is cherry flavored, by the way.”Bro flips the pancake, it rotating three times like in the cartoons before landing gracefully in the pan.

 

Hal snorts, reaching over and picking off of Dirk’s untouched plate.

 

“So… you’re not mad.”

 

“We’ll i’m not fucking revving my engine but… what am i to do?" Bro shrugs, pouring more batter in the pan. He sits a hand on the counter looking over his mess of children. "Ain’t getting any younger, wasn’t really thinking i was going to live to see little Sti-Lalondes. I had enough of those for my lifetime.” Bro says, flipping another bro-cake.

 

Everyone fiddles at the table…

 

“So… what do you mean you have on of these for everyone? Because i love my Harley, Bro.” Dave says.

 

“Uh-huh.” Bro says.

 

“Aw, Dave, I love you too!” Jade says, coming up behind him and giving him a hug. 

 

“How long have you been here?”

 

“Just long enough to hear that you love me.” she says, nuzzling him. She reaches over the table and grabs a bro-cake. Dirk is glad it wasn’t bro-nuts at least. She looks up a Dirk, cocking her head to the side. “Isn’t that Jake’s-”

 

“Hey, is Corny on?” Dirk says for the save.

 

“Oh yeah! I totally forgot!” Jade says, running into the front room to turn on the television.

 

“Oh yeah, today is Alien Day!”

 

=> Be at Alien Day

 

You have no clue why Vriska dragged you here. Actually, you do, you just don’t want to admit it. Alien day happens only once a month and you always wanted to sing on it. But what you don’t understand is how did Vriska get you back here?

 

You notice that Jane is here with her manager, Dana, who pretty much runs the show behind the scenes. And just like everyone else in the Crocker business, she is incredibly racist. Her face looks pretty offended just being here.

 

Alien day, instead of being ran by Corny like normal, is ran by Zazzie Nernam or The SmugFire, who co-host on this certain day of the month. She stands with a grand smile on her face as the trolls dance.

 

“Today, we have a special treat, today we have a singer who has so much soul for his little body. Today he is going to sing for us.”

 

Vriska smirks, dragging Karkat to the center stage, snapping at Aranea to pack him up on vocals. The two Serkets huddle up with him, whispering to him to sing anything he wanted to. Karkat thinks about it for a moment.

 

“Can we do Imagine?”

 

“Really?” Araena whispers. “Isn’t that a little controversial?”

 

“Hell yeah, let’s do it.”

 

The three take position.

 

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qrpvq6xef2A ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qrpvq6xef2A)

 

As the Serkets begin to harmonize, everyone begins to raise an eyebrow. When Karkat begins, his voice is sweet as honey and yet it’s glossy. For a moment your mesmerized by his voice.

 

**_Imagine there's no heaven_ **

**_It's easy if you try_ **

**_No hell below us_ **

**_Above us only sky_ **

 

Then it hits, the three begin to pick up.

 

**_Imagine all the people_ **

**_Living for today (ah ah ah)_ **

 

Dana and Jane bit the inside of their cheeks, not liking the message the troll was sending out at all. It was immoral to them. Imagine, imagine?

 

**_Imagine there's no countries_ **

**_It isn't hard to do_ **

**_Nothing to kill or die for_ **

**_And no religion, too_ **

 

Karkat closes his eyes and for a moment, he does imagine. A world where he didn’t have to worry about being a troll, for being a mutant troll, for being a mutant troll in a world that hated trolls in general, for being a mutant troll in a world that hated trolls in general for being alive and wanted to be treated equal. And he felt at peace.

 

**_Imagine all the people_ **

**_Living life in peace_ **

 

##  => Be in awe

You are Dave Strider and you recognize that voice. That angelic voice.

 

You don’t usually watch Corny’s show… you’re on it. But last night, you had heard this voice… this voice broken and raw wit passion and emotion, something you never managed to be able to do. You join Jade in the front room and listen as he sings.

 

**_You may say that I'm a dreamer_ **

**_But I'm not the only one_ **

**_I hope someday you'll join us_ **

**_And the world will be as one_ **

 

Behind your shades, your eyes stroll up at Dirk and Roxy. If we lived in that kind of world, they could have whoever they wanted. If we lived in that kind of world, they wouldn’t have to hide in shame or worry about the dangers.

 

His eyes glances at Rose, she seemed to have the same expression as she folds her newspaper and listens. Even Bro seemed enticed by he song, him turning off the stove and standing as still as a statue.

 

**_Imagine no possessions_ **

**_I wonder if you can_ **

**_No need for greed or hunger_ **

**_A brotherhood of man_ **

 

Jade’s fingers slide in between his and for a moment, he simply just looked at them. Just looked and thought how grateful he should be to have someone he could do this with publicly. His stomach churned with some kind of emotion, something he wasn’t willing to deal with just yet, so he squeezes her hand back.

 

**_Imagine all the people_ **

**_Sharing all the world_ **

 

The Serkets swayed as the backed up Karkat, all the other trolls in the background humming along. There was a certain resonance that made the song more genuine then it needed to be, as if it was an actual plea from the people themselves.

 

**_You may say that I'm a dreamer_ **

**_But I'm not the only one_ **

**_I hope someday you'll join us_ **

**_And the world will live as one_ **

 

As the song draws for a close, Dave’s eyes continued to stray on Karkat’s face on the television . He swallows, the feeling in his stomach shifting again.

 

“Dave?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“You okay?”

 

“Yeah.” he winces, his voice failing again. “Yeah… that was something wasn’t it?”

 

“Yeah… it really was.”

 

##  => Be upset

When you get off air, you are fuming. You storm up to the abomination who had the audacity to perform without your permission, red in the face.

 

“Just what the hell was that?!?” You yell. “JUST WHAT IN YOUR FRIED SPACE CADET BRAIN MADE YOU THINK THAT WAS AN APPROPRIATE SONG TO SING?”

 

And then the troll turns around and speak back at you with a “what the fuck are you bitching about. You said sing a song, and that’s what the fuck i did. If you wanted a certain song or didn’t want me to sing a certain song, you should have said something.”

 

“You little… insect!”

 

You feel pride in this flinch.

 

“Excuse me.” the large behemoth called Zazzie buts into your conversation with a “Can i help you here?”

 

“Yes, you can kindly tell me who permitted you to sing that song?”

 

“Why? Is there a problem with the song?”

 

“I think you know exactly what was wrong with…”

 

“We’re back in 10.”

 

You scoff, storming off the set. 

 

“This isn’t over.”


	5. grease 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay listen, i never watched grease. watched hairspray though, would do again. might do again.

##  => Be proud of your little brother

 

You had overheard on the diner television while out with Porrim. She had insisted on going shopping and you indulged her, as normal. And since she wanted to treat us to a meal, we had to go one of the very few diners that serve trolls in the more controversial side of the city.

 

“Cool your jets, Kanny. You’re safe.” she reassures, filing her nails 

 

Outside, you hear the revving of an engine, several trolls dressed in leather jumping out of a locomotive, hooting and hollering. You scoff and continue to read through your menu.

 

Then you see him. 

 

And he looks at me.

 

And i look at him.

 

And he looks at me.

 

And i look at him.

 

And he looks at him.

 

And i look at him.

 

And then you realize your being creepy and that you should probably stop looking at him. You bury your face in your menu, earning a cocked eyebrow from Porrim. She looks over her shoulder before sighing.

 

“Oh Kanny no.”

 

Because the him you were looking at was no one other then Cronus Ampora.


	6. hairspray 4 and fight club 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> never watched fight club either. not my kind of movie but that the comparison. fight club did not happen in the 60s so i've been told

##  => Become relevant to the plot

Finally. Hehehehe.

 

You are Terezi Pyrope and you left your cane at John’s house. 

 

That night at the mixer had stirred up all different amusing scents and your nose had wanted to bury itself deep inside one of them. After a beautiful serenade from my favorite candy-red, the lyrics dripping with a sour cherry and sea salt scent that washed over you as his voice carried out the whole diner.

 

The fumes after he left was phenomenal. There was hints of pumpkin pie with a margarita on the side and possibly… shot glasses? Hm… interesting. But nevermind that, what you are worried about is the human that keeps glancing over at Vriska.

 

She smirks.

 

“Oh Joooooooohn!” She chuckles, getting up. She winks at Terezi, letting her know that , yes she was up to no good.

 

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mx_0LK1DfrE&list=RDv1BdtnLqJio&index=5 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mx_0LK1DfrE&list=RDv1BdtnLqJio&index=5)

 

**_Nice to meet you, where you been?_ **

 

She starts, being her usual self. You don’t like it. As a fellow Scourge Sister, we have a tendency to go over our heads and be too full of ourselves. Humans and Trolls don’t mix, both Vriska and i have had this problem… it’s like a scratch it sticker with no scent. Unsatisfying.

 

You smell a candy apple scent with sprinkles of discomfort. You can tell that it’s Dave glancing at you from behind his black licorice shades. Oh Dave, you have had your fair share of licks on the Strider lollipop… innuendo intended.

 

Of course, Dave hid everything behind something. His eyes behind shades, his feelings behind irony and girls, and Terezi behind buildings and billboards… well most of the time they would be in alleys but that’s besides the point.

 

**_I could show you incredible things_ **

**_Magic, madness, heaven sin_ **

 

She walks up to John’s table, pushing away the fries he had ordered and taking a sip of his coke. Her finger raked against his cheek, giving that flush hat he had on his stupidly cute face. You want to flick him in the nose.

 

**_Saw you there and I thought_ **

**_Oh my God, look at that face_ **

**_You look like my next mistake_ **

**_Love’s a game, want to play?_ **

 

Terezi gets up, deciding that if Vriska was going to tease the bumbling bucktoothed oaf, why not? You want in.

 

**_New money, suit and tie_ **

**_I can read you like a magazine_ **

 

You condescend. Its funny cause your blind. You can smell John’s confusion like a thick cologne. You lean in and sniff his collarbone.

 

**_Ain't it funny, rumors, lie_ **

**_And I know you heard about me_ **

**_So hey, let's be friends_ **

**_I'm dying to see how this one ends_ **

 

Vriska takes your challenge. Either both of you are going home with John or neither of you, and due to the shit people will say, we’d better be convincing.

 

**_Grab your passport and my hand_ **

**_I can make the bad guys good for a weekend_ **

 

The two of you harmonize, leaning in closer. Vriska crawls into John’s lap and you slide you hands into his letterman jacket.

 

John is so confused, not knowing to put his hands. He looks around the room, only to get glares of disgust. Surprisingly, no one has stopped you yet. Maybe because this being neutral territory. Usually you’d have to pull the blade out of your cane by now.

 

**_So it's gonna be forever_ **

**_Or it's gonna go down in flames_ **

**_You can tell me when it's over_ **

**_If the high was worth the pain_ **

**_Got a long list of ex-lovers_ **

**_They'll tell you I'm insane_ **

**_'Cause you know I love the players_ **

**_And you love the game_ **

 

You smell Dave’s misplaced jealousy but ignore it because it is swiftly snuffed out by the Harley girls. You’re eyes are trained on John who is biting his lip. You caress your finger against it, letting him know that biting is your job. Hehehehe.

 

**_'Cause we're young and we're reckless_ **

**_We'll take this way too far_ **

**_It'll leave you breathless_ **

**_Or with a nasty scar_ **

**_Got a long list of ex-lovers_ **

**_They'll tell you I'm insane_ **

**_But I've got a blank space baby_ **

**_And I'll write your name_ **

 

We alternate lines here, whispering on his skin.

 

Vriska’s blue raspberry lips graze his earshell, John’s muscles stiffening. It’s not the only thing that’s stiffening though. Hehehehehe.

 

**_Cherry lips, crystal skies_ **

**_I could show you incredible things_ **

**_Stolen kisses, pretty lies_ **

 

You says, releasing John and heading back your chair, but not before raking your fingers through his hair. You challenge Vriska with a look over your shoulder and she looks at John.

 

**_You're the king baby I'm your Queen_ **

**_Find out what you want_ **

**_Be that girl for a month_ **

**_Wait the worst is yet to come, oh no_ **

 

She leans in for a kiss but pulls back last minute. She makes sure he’s looking at her, before turning and following me.

 

**_Screaming, crying, perfect storm_ **

**_I can make all the tables turn_ **

**_Rose gardens filled with thorns_ **

 

You know Vriska’s blood is boiling from the lack of touch because yours is. Everyone is looking at the two of you… and you like it. You like the attention, the thrill of doing something wrong… something so criminal yet so…

 

**_Keep you second guessing like_ **

**_"Oh my God, who is she?"_ **

**_I get drunk on jealousy_ **

 

Vriska Caresses your shoulder, her eyes trained on John. You can hear hs fingers drum on the table nervously. He wants to touch. We resonate once more, your hand coping a feel as you press her body flush against yours.

 

**_But you'll come back each time you leave_ **

**_'Cause darling I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream_ **

 

As we sing the chorus once more we begin to pull away from one another, as if letting him know his opinions. His eyes flicker from the both of us, him feeling uncertain. 

 

**_Boys only want love if it's torture_ **

**_Don't say I didn't say I didn't warn ya_ **

**_Boys only want love if it's torture_ **

**_Don't say I didn't say I didn't warn ya_ **

 

Vriska says a line and i say the next before we echo each other. We were in full cahoots no, no going back All of the irons are in the fire and we are about to get hot. You are going to be extremely upset if the human chickens out. Upset enough to see if you can convince to let you smell him instead of revving up Harley.

 

**_So it's gonna be forever_ **

**_Or it's gonna go down in flames_ **

**_You can tell me when it's over_ **

**_If the high was worth the pain_ **

**_Got a long list of ex-lovers_ **

**_They'll tell you I'm insane_ **

**_'Cause you know I love the players_ **

**_And you love the game_ **

 

**_'Cause we're young and we're reckless_ **

**_We'll take this way too far_ **

**_It'll leave you breathless_ **

**_Or with a nasty scar_ **

**_Got a long list of ex-lovers_ **

**_They'll tell you I'm insane_ **

**_But I've got a blank space baby_ **

**_And I'll write your name_ **

 

John swallows, obviously flustered. He clears his throat and you smile. Hook, line, and sinker. And so you are probably asking why this is relevant. It is relevant because you are now wondering around the troll side of Cantown without your cane.

 

Some asshole bumps you and you stumble into another person and you know it’s on purpose. You hear people mumble “monkey fucker” and you swear if you had your cane right now, you’d be kicking ass but you don’t.

 

“Something wrong, teal sis?”

 

Grape. Purple grape and some kind of white glaze… but unlike it’s natural fruity scent.. This one was frosted and artificial, like a candle. He’s on drugs, high or something.

 

“Fuck off Gamzee. I’m fine.”

 

“You all up and sure about that, you’re all over the sidewalk like…” he spaces out. You can smell his smirk. You need to get out of here before he gets any ideas. You are clean now, you are a different troll from back then. You cannot hurt anyone like you did when you were with Gamzee.

 

You get up, swatting at Gamzee’s hands when he reaches out to touch you. 

 

“How’s Karbro.”

 

“Better without you.”

 

“You sure about that?”

 

“I’m more than sure. Now if you excuse me.” You say, turning on your heel only to smell the dreaded smell of moist, cold brick with lime green and cherry red yogurt swirl. Oh great, chucklevoodoo territory. Unarmed.

 

“Where are you going in such a rush?”

 

You are not scared. You’re not. You can take Gamzee any day… but fuck are you in a bad situation. 

 

“Makara?” a voice growls. “Back the hell away before you do something you regret.”

 

Gamzee’s eyes turn to Hal, him holding a coolass katana. His sunglasses are hella cracked and his shirt is split but he standing tall. You wonder what exactly he is doing her, considering chucklevoodoo territory is more dangerous for him then it is for you.

 

“It’s best you mind your own motherfucking business.”

 

“Yeah, we’ll when your fucking with my brother’s side squeeze you that really fucking hard.”

 

##  => have a problem

Now that’s a little extreme, it’s not a problem. Maybe a little bit of an abusive us of the absence but not a problem. You’re not planning on overdosing and space out you uses so it doesn’t flood your system.

...

 

You might be an adrenaline drunkie.

 

You might also be over your head with the relationship you have with Caliborn… yes you read that correctly. A relationship with Caliborn.

 

Not that you have been caught like Dirk and the others because frankly, it is not a sexual one. Quite the contrary. It’s physical, for sure, but Caliborn thinks that holding hands is vulgar and is emotionally stunted out the ass, so to speak.

 

But god do you get a thrill when he kicks you, slaps you, dominates you. You get your rocks off when her insults you for being so weak, you want his admiration. You want his fangs and claws to dig into your skin, you want it. You want it…

 

“Fuck!” you groan as Caliborn yanks your head back by your hair. Your voice is raspy and your drenched with sweat. Several rounds in a fight club ring can do that to you. But you won’t quite until he tells you that you can.

 

“You are a truly despicable person, aren’t you Strider?” he says, smugly.

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

 

His claws trace your hard on and you want to… you want it so bad… You want to hurt. God please.

 

“All the competitors you have given me have been shit dude. When you find me some real competition maybe i’ll think about if you deserve my mad hand-holding skills.”

 

“It seems you misinterpret your usefulness to me. You are here for my entertainment, not your own.” he hisses. “If you aren’t amusing, i wouldn’t waste a single breath on you.”

 

The orgasm that gives y ou is intense and god, it being humiliating and world-shattering all at the same time. You fall to you knees and he steps on your crotch and you love it. If you had an ounce of dignity left, you wouldn’t have rutted against it. He watches you come apart, submitting to him with an intimidating smile.

 

“Now, if you are done for tonight…”

 

“No! I can do more!” you quickly says, sitting up. “What do you want…? i could…”

 

“Silence!” he says. His eyes are piercing. “I am retiring for the day. You will do so as well.”

 

And that was that. When he leaves, you take a shower and rub one out shamefully because the boiling hot water on your open wound hurt like shit and it feels so good.

 

So maybe you have a problem.

 

As you walk the streets you carry a sword over your shoulder. In the chucklevoodoo district you have to peacock that you know how to fight and handle yourself if you don’t want to be jumped. You learned that some of the first several times you had come down here looking for a fix.

 

You turn the corner to find a troll you have definitely seen before being pinned like a rat in a corner. 


End file.
